<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning the hard way by Thespoonmaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933058">Learning the hard way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thespoonmaker/pseuds/Thespoonmaker'>Thespoonmaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thespoonmaker/pseuds/Thespoonmaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers!!!] Set after the last of us II ending</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Will you ever talk to her?". Asks Maria. Dina is holding her drink, looking around the pub.</p><p>"Not now".</p><p>"Look at her… she is devastated. She really had enough. I think she learned her lesson". Insists Maria and Dina really looks at her now. At Ellie.</p><p>She is sprawled on a table. Totally drunk playing with the hem of her cut fingers. She has been like that for a week now. Dina wonders if she even got up from that damn table. </p><p>"Tommy hates her…". Murmurs Maria as if this can change things. "Don't you think she paid enough already?".</p><p>"This is not the point. I don't want her near my son again. What if he gets attached and she disappears again?".</p><p>"She is not, Dina. That's a closed case". </p><p>"What if she opens another?". </p><p>"Go talk to her and find out. She feels too guilty to do that herself. Please… she is a nice girl". Dina bites her lips and after a long moment of silence, she walks over to Ellie. She sits in silence.</p><p>"Can't you see this table is taken?". Asks Ellie's drunk voice. The girl doesn't even rise her head to look at her. </p><p>"Don't tempt me to leave Ellie. Maria worked too hard to convince me and come talk to you". This is the moment, when she hears her voice, that Ellie looks at her. </p><p>The girl is not just drunk. She looks like she is enduring so much pain. She is pale… she lost weight. She seems on the verge of crying, but she doesn't. Not even in Seattle she was so miserable. She really looks like a drug addict striking abstinence. </p><p>Ellie holds her hands tight and lowers her head. She tries to speak but Dina stops her.</p><p>"Don't try and say you are sorry Ellie…". She intercepts. Ellie swallows.</p><p>"I love you because you let me finish my sentences…". She offers, but that is the wrong move.</p><p>"Don't use my words against me". Says Dina, in rage. "What are you here for, uh? If you think I will forgive you, for leaving us…". Ellie says no with her head. </p><p>"I just wanted to make sure you are okay. That's it". Is the answer. "If you want me to leave...".</p><p>"Isn't that what you do?". Replies Dina and Ellie winces as if she is really hit. </p><p>"That's low...".</p><p>"It is true though". </p><p>Silence falls between them, and now that Dina looks at her from up close she has to admit Ellie really seems sorry. </p><p>"How did it go with Abby? Was it worth leaving?".</p><p>"I... couldn't kill her". And that is a surprise for Dina. </p><p>"Why not?". Is the sincere question.</p><p>"She was too much like me". Ellie bites her lips and Dina... she can't really believe her ears. "I was enraged and desperate... I left because that felt like the only option, but... when I had her there I... that was not the answer". Ellie nods as if she is answering and unsaid question. "I am really sorry Dina. I love you... I am not here to force myself into your life again. I understand... what I did". Dina sighs.</p><p>"Do you really?". Ellie's answer is positive. </p><p>"Yes".</p><p>"So you understand why I don't want you near JJ right now, right?". Ellie nods slowly.</p><p>"Yes...". Ellie's voice is low and disappointed. Dina's eyes soften. </p><p>"You know... I am fairly happy you are alive...". </p><p>"For what is left...". Replies Ellie, showing her hand. Dina crosses her legs. </p><p>"I presume you are not gonna... run away again?".</p><p>"Do you want me to?". Asks Ellie, and there is hope in her voice. "Tell me and I will. I won't ignore you again".</p><p>"Show me that you will not leave us. That you can stay and you are committed and I might... take you back". </p><p>"Will you?". And Ellie's tone is a bit happier. Dina opens her hands. There is the possibility...</p><p>"Ok...". Ellie smiles a bit and on her suffering face it appears like a grimace. "Ok". </p><p>"Stop drinking, though. I mean it. This...". Dina points at Ellie's general appearance. "...Is unsettling". Ellie laughs a bit.</p><p>"Got it".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie sits in front of the grave. The weather is changing. It's getting colder and sometimes it rains so the ground around it becomes soft and muddy, but Ellie doesn't care. </p><p>She sits there, looking at the stone, caressing it. She doesn't cry. She's got no more tears left, but this... is cathartic. This is helping in it's own crazy way. </p><p>"Ehi, Joel". She starts softly, opening her backpack. "I brought you something. I know how much you love coffee, so...". She fishes a boxs full of beans from the bag and sets it near the stone. "Don't drink them all at once, buddy". She smiles a bit, then sits back down, on the mud, head on her legs. "Don't ask me where I got them". She chuckles. "It's a story I don't want to tell". Some time passes in silence. "Ok... I stole them from Seth. But he is always drunk and he won't notice. You just keep quiet about it will you?". Silence welcomes her and Ellie starts feeling the weight of the conversation. Her bowels start twisting and her chest starts burning and a single tear falls from her eye. "You know... this 'find something to keep going on for' is revealing harder than I thought". She murmurs and at that moment steps surprise her. She turns and she sees Tommy, standing there. Her lips tighten. This might not go well.</p><p>"You shouldn't be here". He says and deep down Ellie knows that. But her reasons might be different from Tommy's. "Not after what you did to him". That's unexpectedly direct. </p><p>"Yeah, Tommy. Thank you for ruining the moment. I was about to go anyway". She answers and gets up. She taps on the stone with her fingers and starts walking down the street. </p><p>"I mean it". Says the man, trying to follow her as fast as he can. She just stops and waits for him to speak. Why is she doing this? For she feels guilty, obviously. "You have no right to come and see him. To come and profane his tomb. I don't want you here anymore. You abandoned him". Ellie knows there's no point in explaining to him what happened. He is just angry. He's every reason to.</p><p>"Did I abandon him... or you just feel abandoned yourself?". Ellie asks calmly. Tommy doesn't answer. "I know how much you hate her, for...". She points at him. "Your eye and all of that... I get it and I am sorry, but that's not a blame I will take on my shoulders".</p><p>"And who else's fault you think it is. It was you who convinced me to go after her in the first place". He says with a rage not entirely his.</p><p>"You made it very clear, Tommy. I left my family for this". She answers still calm as a stone. "I was there though to kill her and trust me. That would have solved nothing". </p><p>"It would have righted Joel's death and my accident". He insists. He doesn't want to understand. He is still blinded by rage. "It would have made me feel better". </p><p>"Good thing I was there to make that choice then and not you". At this moment Tommy's hand connects with Ellie's cheek with a sharp noise. The pain is nothing Ellie can't endure but her breath still catches in her throat. </p><p>"Don't come near here anymore". And now his voice is threatening her, but also his index pointed on her face. "I swear to God. If I see you here again I'll shoot you".</p><p>"Ok, Tommy". She says, gently this time. "Just... take you time to think about it". That's her final answer. Then she walks down the street without another word. </p><p> </p><p>Ellie is sitting, curled in a ball in a corner in her old room. It's dark, it's cold and it's quiet. So, when the front door opens she hears everything. Every step, every breath. She doesn't even need to raise her head to know who it is. </p><p>"How long have you been there?". Asks the voice, nicely, standing in front of her. "We were waiting for you this afternoon, for rounds". Ellie doesn't answer, ignoring her. She hears the mattress near her squeak as the host sits on it. "I heard you had a fight with Tommy". That was the final blow. Ellie groans but doesn't move a bit. </p><p>"Dina… just go away…". Is Ellie's plea. Dina chuckles as if this is funny.</p><p>"You don't really want for me to go away do you?". Is the question. Ellie hears her shift and sit on the ground with her. Ellie knows Dina is looking at her right now. She feels her eyes burn on her skin. "You want me to cuddle you and comfort you. I know you…". But Dina doesn't get closer. She just sits there waiting as if she's scared of Ellie in some way. "But you will have to earn it. You hear me?". Dina pushes Ellie's head with a finger. "You can't go on like this. Always hiding when things don't go your way…".</p><p>"Dina… please… let me be". Ellie's voice now is warning her, but Dina doesn't care.</p><p>"And let you roll in your depression? Hell no". She shouts, but Ellie doesn't move. Doesn't even has it in herself to be surprised anymore. "Listen…". Dina starts gently. "He'll come around someday… just let him cool down. You know that he isn't in himself right now". Ellie nods slowly. "What did he tell you this time?".</p><p>"He doesn't want me to see Joel". Ellie answers and Dina tightens her lips nodding slowly. "I think he is right… what right do I have to intrude in their family anymore? Just get the job done or die for it… it was so simple and yet I couldn't do it".</p><p>"That's not something you should biase yourself for. You had compassion. It means there is still something good in you…".</p><p>"Is there?". Is Ellie's genuine question. "Was it compassion or was it cowardice? I don't really know anymore". Says Ellie. "I forced him on this path and then I couldn't even finish the job… If I was him I would be angrier than that".</p><p>"You didn't force anyone. He is a grown up man. He knew what he was doing. He is just blaming you now because it is convenient, but I know he doesn't think it". Insists Dina and Ellie doesn't say a word about it. "Sparing a life is never a sin". </p><p>"That's what a sinless person would think". Is Ellie's answer.</p><p>"You blame yourself for everything… have you ever tried to do the opposite? To praise yourself for the things you did right?". Ellie scoffs and says no with her head, as if she doesn't believe it.</p><p>"Where is JJ? It's late, shouldn't you be home?". Dina looks at her unimpressed. </p><p>"What a way to change the topic and make me feel guilty, when I am just trying to help you". She says and Ellie shrugs, not even trying to deny. Dina tries to go back to the previous topic, but Ellie is not interested. At this point Ellie is sure Dina will leave, but she doesn't. "He is with his grandma".</p><p>"What for?".</p><p>"If you had come to the rounds today, you would know…". Dina intercepts and Ellie sighs heavily. "I was planning on inviting you over dinner". The surprise in Ellie's eyes is palpable. "I wanted to have a nice, alone evening. To talk…".</p><p>"I'm sorry I ruined it". Ellie murmurs, but Dina smiles, caressing her back.</p><p>"You ruined nothing. The dinner is still on the table. Cold as fuck probably, but if you get up and force yourself to eat something that's not <br/>cereals for once, we could still enjoy it". </p><p>"You wouldn't want my sorry ass at you table, Dina". Ellie remarks.</p><p>"No… but your dumb head… maybe". Ellie finally raises her head to look at Dina who has a smug smile printed on her face. </p><p>"You feel smart, now. Don't you?". She asks, exasperated and Dina laughs nodding. "I don't want to come. You are too cocky today". Dina gets up and offers her a hand.</p><p>"Come on… get up". Dina commands and Ellie is forced to take her hand. "I've got to thank you for the beautiful flowers you left 'unseen' on the porch last night". Ellie reddens. "Yeah… I saw that. For one who doesn't want to meddle you are one smoot fucker. Aren't you?". Ellie doesn't answer. Dina takes her by her shoulders. "We're gonna have a long chat…".</p><p>"Please… not about Tommy again…". Dina shrugs. </p><p>"Then tell me what were you doing at Joel's… I heard someone stole a bag of coffee beans from Seth...". Ellie's eyebrows touch.</p><p>"You know… talking about Tommy's not that bad. Now that I think about it…".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was just matter of time for Seth to find out who the culprit of the theft was. Dina knew, but she didn't expect for it to go the way it did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Tommy, who rat Ellie out. Dina didn't know he knew. Otherwise she would have done something to… what could she have done exactly? Probably talk to Seth, before he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the things went somewhere different. Tommy talked to Seth, who was clearly furious. They marched together to Ellie's house. And there things took a strange turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie apologized. She explained why she did it and Seth… forgave her. Dina was incredulous. He forgave her and Ellie offered to help him in the pub to repay back. That was the most out of place thing Dina ever saw. In another time, Ellie would have never apologized. She would have made fun of him, maybe enraging him even more. But not the new Ellie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new Ellie is quiet, polite… as if something has broken inside her. She keeps her eyes low, never makes contact with anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seth, patted her on the shoulder and for him it was all set. The real problem was Tommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't like that Seth forgave her with that simplicity, so as a punishment he punched her right in the face, sending her on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's having some resentments for Ellie recently. Everyone can see that. He even tried to convince Maria to shut her out. That didn't work obviously, but Tommy took that as a personal attack. Dina thinks he is planning on getting on her the revenge he can't have from Abby. And that's fucked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So…". Dina starts, moving Ellie's feet, with her own. The girl is still lying on the ground. Broken nose and a vitreous look on her face. "Are you planning in lying there all day? You might die of pneumonia". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm pretending to be dead…". She murmurs, totally calm as if nothing has happened. "So he doesn't come after me again…". Dina chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That only works with bears…". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… then I'm fucked". Is the simple answer and the lack of enthusiasm makes her laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on champion…". She says, getting the girl on her feet. "Let's get you patched up". Dina escorts her down the street inside her home. Ellie seems confused and nervous and Dina doesn't know if it's for a possible concussion or because Ellie feels out of place in her house. "Take a seat, while I find the stuff I need". Ellie nods and sets on an old armchair near the window. She looks outside. Dina goes for the bathroom. "So… you resigned to be Tommy's punchball now". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not like that…". Is Ellie's faint answer. Dina gets the first aid kit and goes back to her. As Ellie sees her, she smiles sadly. "He is starting to cope with his problem". She says, but Dina is not sure about that. "He's healing…". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know that?". Is Dina's sceptical question and Ellie shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have been there". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… so either he forgives you or he tries to kill you, is it?". Ellie grimaces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…". Dina scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you are sleeping here, 'til he gets over it… I don't want him to kill you while you sleep. You always leave the door open". Ellie chuckles. That's new… "You find that funny". Ellie nods. "Care to explain?".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No…". Ellie answers and Dina isn't happy about it. She starts cleaning the blood under Ellie's nose in silence. Ellie looks at her, but doesn't say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You lost Joel's watch, I see…". Dina points at her wrist. Only their bracelet, Dina gave her over dinner the other night, is left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No… I left it at home with the guitar". Is her answer and Dina looks at her confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is not our home anymore, we… may never go back there. You know that?". Ellie nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I left it behind, Dina. I don't need it". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?". Dina asks. "It was your last memento of Joel… do you really want to… forget about it?".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was more than that…". Starts Ellie quietly pulling at the hem of her fingers. "It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to hear it though". Insists Dina and after a second of hesitation, Ellie nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That watch… it was the only thing left of Joel's daughter". Dina looks at Ellie as if she doesn't believe her ears. "I knew you didn't know… he never talked about it…". She explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does this have to do with everything?". Ellie swallows slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I always thought…". Ellie stops for a second, trying not to get emotional. "I always thought I was part of his family, you know? I mean, he was not my father, clearly… but he… he acted like one. He even kept a picture of me, beside one of his daughter's on one of his drawers". Ellie is lost in her retelling. One Dina has never heard of. "Joel was the closest thing I had of a family. And he loved his daughter, and she… must have loved him too. I… promised on that watch that I would avenge him. Not just for me… but for her too, since she couldn't do it herself…". At this point Ellie cracks in tears and Dina's heart breaks a little knowing where this is going. "And now I couldn't avenge him I feel like I don't deserve it anymore. I couldn't carry it around because it was so heavy… I just want to forget about everything and go on". Dina extends her harm's to hug her and Ellie doesn't fight it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dina wants to tell her that she is to harsh on herself, but it would serve nothing. Ellie is indeed learning on her own. She has started talking about this stuff with her, while she didn't before. She has started crying about it and she is evolving from an auto-distructive explosive scarred girl to a less auto-distructive, traumatized but caring and mature adult. Dina knows that there's a long way to go, but this is a good start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone knocks on the door and Ellie pushes away gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't move". Commands Dina. "I'll be right back". She goes for the door and when she opens it, JJ and her grandma are there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dina, sweetheart". Starts the woman, getting inside holding the baby by hand. Ellie snaps, turning to look outside the window. "Oh, I see you have hosts. Hi Ellie".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, madam". Is Ellie's polite answer. JJ and Ellie lock eyes for a second then the girl gets up as if she's been electrocuted. "I was about to go. Good evening". She intercepts and exits the house, head down without a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is she okay?". Asks the woman perplexed and Dina asks for a second, before running after Ellie outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ellie…". She calls and Ellie turns and stops about immediately. "There was no need to run away like that".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really have to go…". Is the banal excuse she choose. Dina doesn't believe it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you don't. Stay over for dinner tonight… my invitation to stay the night is still up". Ellie says no with her head. "I talked about you to JJ he…".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't remember about me. He's two". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But he recognizes you… I've been showing him pictures of you all along, so he does know who you are…".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's very nice of you…". Murmurs Ellie. "But I don't think I am ready yet… what if I fuck up?". Dina laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have been observing you. I think you're gonna do fine". She reassures her. "Don't be scared. Come on… I trust you". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have… only been nice to me, Dina". Ellie says pondering each of her words. "Giving me the possibility to avenge him back. To avenge </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>back. But this is not how I want to do it. I don't want to rush it". Dina stills for a second then sighs exasperated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How exactly did you plan on doing it then?". Ellie lowers her gaze and bites her lips, pulling at her fingers how she always do when she's nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I come over tomorrow afternoon… to play with him? And if he likes me then I might stay for dinner". Dina has no words for this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you want to make your life complicated, then do… I know better that to pry in your stubbornness. Tomorrow at 4. Don't come late". Ellie nods and smirks, before taking her hands and kissing them. Ellie's happy when she jumps away down the street. Dina looks at her smiling. She's really coming around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dina goes back home where Jesse's mother is waiting for her with JJ in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's up with that girl?". Asks the woman and Dina shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's… trying to amend". The woman didn't seem entirely convinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… if I know that girl, she'll need help". Dina laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am working on it". </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You know… I've been thinking". Dina starts, staring at the sunset in the distance. They are sitting on a fallen three on top of the mountain watching the landscape below. It's cold. There's snow everywhere and they are covered in heavy coats and mittens. Ellie still wears her holed canvas shoes that crunch on the snow, while her breath condenses in clouds of steam. Ellie turns to look at her damn serious as she always is lately and scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… that's dangerous". She breathes and Dina hits her with her hand on the shoulder. Ellie finches and groans. In another time they would have laughed and cuddled but not now. The both felt too heavy to be that naive anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you shut your puns for a second? I'm trying to talk here". Dina scolds and Ellie sighs and nods in silence. She murmured a 'sorry' and motions for Dina to keep talking with her hand. "So… I've been thinking lately. Things are starting to sort themselves out". Dina insists and Ellie breathes calmly, crossing her arms around her waist. "You seem better now. Even Tommy has stopped screaming at you".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He still won't talk to me". Ellie intercepts but Dina shakes her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still. That's not the point".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then what is the point?". Ellie asks, now vaguely intrigued by the turn the conversation is taking. She bites her lips and taps with her feet on the snowy ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The point is I realised you made it back somehow and that you were able to get out of yet another difficult situation". Dina says cryptically. And Ellie's eyebrows frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… barely". Ellie says showing the woman her no more fingers on her hand. "I've told you how it went". Dina nods. "So… what about it?".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it". Silence falls between them and Ellie waits for her to explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean…". Ellie starts when Dina keeps on staying silent. "Are you gonna tell me, or I do have to assume…?".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are a survivor, Ellie". Dina says, but that solves nothing for Ellie that keeps on looking at her like a deer in front of a huntsman. "Have I ever told you about my family's story?". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The one… about you all being survivors?". Ellie asks in confusion and Dina nods. "Well… yeah. I vaguely remember something about it". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is what I'm talking about". Dina confirms. "All those months you were gone I've been praying for you to come back and now that you are here I've been thinking a lot about you, about all you went through and I realise that you are alive by miracle. You barely made it all of your life like my family did. Isn't that amazing?". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We all are survivors in this world". Ellie says and Dina nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet…". She insists. "What if it's not a coincidence. What if you were meant to survive? What if being part of my family was your destiny all along?". Dina brushes a tuft of hair behind Ellie's ear with great surprise from the woman. "I'm starting to think that you made it back because, whether I want it or not you are part of me now, you know. You do have that kind of resilience my family always had". Ellie looks at her in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you saying you are taking me back?". Dina chuckles and shakes her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm saying you never left, Ellie. Not consciously. If you had thought yourself less than my own, you would probably have died by now". Ellie looks at her not entirely convinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What you are saying is strange and it doesn't make any sense". Ellie says and Dina smiles, staring at the now dying sunset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. But it makes sense to me. It means that you love me, don’t you?". Dina asks and Ellie looks at her in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe… you'll never know now. I don't want to play this creepy game of yours". Dina scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You dork". They sit there in silence until the sun is out and the cold creeps inside their bones. At that point Dina takes her flashlight and turns it on, before getting up. "I'm going back. What are you gonna do?".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Couldn't you just tell me you forgive me?". Ellie asks and the two just look each other in the eyes. "You really had to make it poetic and incomprehensible. Did you?". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you have believed me if I just told you that you deserve to be forgiven?". Dina asks and Ellie lowers her gaze suddenly serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No". It's her answer, barely breathed. Dina now smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you go". She intercepts. "Now you'll have to believe that as long as you will always be able to make it back you will be part of this family. That's an obligation, Ellie. That will force you to never die for a stupid reason or to leave again if you're sure you won't come back. That's your lesson. It's more than what you think about yourself or I do, for that matter. It's what you are. It's your identity. You are my family. Do you want to be part of that?". Silence falls between them again but this time it's colder and deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you trust me with that?". Ellie asks and Dina smiles at her, shrugging. Ellie then gets up and walks beside her. "If I really am a survivor like you say then… try won't kill me, right?". Dina laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your puns are getting weaker". Dina says as the both walk back to the patrol house up the hill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are they?". Ellie whispers, finally smiling shyly for the first time since she has come back to Jackson. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for liking this fiction. I have been playing The last of us II lately, searching for the better end and then I stumbled on this realisation. The answer was always there. Something told me that Dina's phrase 'my family always barely made it' was meant for Ellie. To confirm what happens to her in the end. She was Dina's family, she survived. And since Dina's family always makes it even if barely there is no point in believing it won't make it even this time. So... I feel they are reunited somehow. This game opened a hole through me and I hope this mends your heart as it did mine. I hope it makes sense. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>